


I Dare You

by Cartecka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartecka/pseuds/Cartecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A dares Person B to kiss them as a joke, but is then taken by surprise when Person B does just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

Clarke and Lexa had been working on their history project for nearly five hours. Clarke was tapping her pen against the table in annoyance and boredom. It was Saturday, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and she was stuck in some dark, dusty corner of the library with Lexa, who hadn’t said a single word to her in the last forty-five minutes.

“Would you stop that?” Lexa snapped, her hand slamming down on to Clarke’s pencil. “I’m trying to read, and you should be too. This project is twenty percent of our final grade and I’m not going to fail the class because of you.”

Clarke scoffed.

 “We could get a 0 on this project and you wouldn’t fail. Your grade probably wouldn’t even dip below a B+.”

Lexa was an exceptional student. Clarke had no doubt that her current grade in their class was a solid A+.

“Yes, well, I’d rather keep my GPA where it is,” Lexa snapped. “Which means we have to get a good grade.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and sighed. She was a good student too, but she was beginning to realize that it wasn’t exactly because she worked so hard for it. She’d study, of course, if there was a test and she did all her homework, but past that, she never really put in that much effort. She was just good at school. Lexa, on the other hand, seemed to always be working.

Clarke turned back to her book and tried to take in the words on the page in front of her, but it was useless.

“Lexa,” she whined, “We already have all of the required information for the project. Like seriously, all this extra stuff is stupid and we don’t need it.”

Lexa looked up at her and glared.

“We do need it. Teachers appreciate it when students go above and beyond. They like it when they take that extra step and work a little harder than required.” 

“God, you sound like a freaking textbook or something. Tell me Lexa, do you enjoy being this stuck up?”

Lexa’s frown deepened.

“I need to get good grades so that I can get into a good college and get a good job. Okay? This is important.”

“You know what else is important?” Clarke snapped. “Having fun. Do you ever just have fun sometimes? Like do you ever relax?”

 Lexa didn’t answer. She just turned back to her book.

 “See, I knew it. You’re boring. Never do anything for fun.” 

Lexa looked up from her book.

“I do have fun. It just doesn’t involve things that you would consider fun.”

“Like what?”

“I read and I watch documentaries.”

 Clarke rolled her eyes.

 “You are a walking cliché. You know that? You are the cliché perfect student who does everything according to everyone’s expectations and never takes a step out of line. Have you ever done anything just for the heck of it? Like have you ever just said, 'Fuck it,' and done something just because you wanted to or just because you could.” 

“No, there’s no point being reckless like that. I’m not going to break rules and risk getting—“

 “I’m not talking about breaking rules. I’m talking about breaking through those little boxes that you’ve built for yourself. Have you ever just gone out into a rainstorm and gotten soaked to the bone for the fun of it? Have you ever just spent the entire day in bed because you could? Have you ever kissed someone you liked just because they were there?”

Lexa looked at Clarke with wide eyes as if doing these things had never occurred to her.

“N-n-no,” Lexa stuttered. “Why would I do that?”

“Because it’s fun!” Clarke said back.

“Sounds silly and pointless to me,” Lexa said.

“You know what I think, Lexa? I think you are a coward. I think you’re afraid of having fun and living a little because then you won’t want to go back to your boring, structured life.”

Lexa actually growled at Clarke’s words.

“I am not a coward.”

“Prove it,” Clarke said. “Do something crazy.”

Lexa gave Clarke a look of pure exasperation.

“Like what?”

Clarke looked intensely at Lexa and allowed a smirk to slide across her lips.

“I dare you to kiss me,” she said.

Lexa stared at her with a blank expression and Clarke’s smirk spread across her face. Suddenly, Lexa moved forward, putting her hand on the back of Clarke’s neck and pulling her into a kiss. Clarke hadn’t expected it. She had expected Lexa to get exasperated and turn back to her book. She’d thought that the other girl wouldn't take her seriously. After all, she hadn't really been serious when she'd said it, but once she realized what was happening, she couldn’t stop herself from deepening the kiss. Lexa was a damn good kisser and Clarke felt herself starting to lose control a little. What had started out as a game, a dare, a way to piss off Lexa, was quickly turning into something that Clarke was enjoying a little too much. Almost against her will and certainly against her better judgment, Clarke ran her tongue against Lexa’s lower lip, clearly startling Lexa since she jumped a little and then pulled away. She fell back into her seat and looked at Clarke with wide eyes and parted lips.  _Damn,_ Clarke thought, _she's hot._

“Can we go back to work now?” Lexa said, obviously trying to sound commanding but she was a little to breathless and her cheeks were a little too pink for Clarke to take her seriously. Clarke did her best to mask the disappointment that had flooded into her chest and just nodded.

They worked for the next three hours until Lexa thought their project was perfect. They might have been done sooner but Clarke was having even more trouble concentrating than she had before. She couldn't stop herself from glancing over at Lexa's lips every few minutes, making her reading go very slowly. But finally, Lexa slammed her book closed and put her pencil back down on the table.

“Okay,” she said. “I think we’re done.”

“Thank god!” Clarke said, jumping to her feet her arms thrown over her head in celebration. Lexa looked up at her with a wry expression and shook her head in amusement. They gathered the books, put them back where they belonged and made their way out of the library together.

“So, I guess I’ll see you –“ Clarke started but before she could finish she felt herself getting pushed up against the brick wall of the library and Lexa’s lips pressing into hers. This time, it took her less time to recover and she slipped her arms around Lexa’s shoulders trying to bring the other girl closer. This time it was Lexa’s tongue that ran along her bottom lip and Clarke opened her mouth so she could meet it with her own. After a short while, Lexa pulled away slightly so that there was about an inch of space between their lips. Both girls were breathing heavily and Clarke could hear her own heartbeat racing in her ears.

“You’re right,” Lexa murmured. “This is fun.”

“Shut up,” Clarke said, and she couldn’t stop herself from grinning as Lexa’s lips pressed against hers again.


End file.
